Portia Larisen
For use in: General purpose RPs Name: Portia Larisen (NSW) Age: 72 Origin: Tanchico, Tarabon Portia is petite of stature and frame. Slender would be inadequate as she is rail thin and appears as if a stiff wind could actually blow her over, but don’t be fooled by appearances. Portia has an immovable will and strength seen in few. Stubborn beyond sane reason she is a force to be reckoned with. A cool unshakable persona would have made her an obvious White, but Portia doesn’t submit to reason or logic, she is blinded by her own opinions and cannot be swayed to see any other way but her own. Her choice was the Red Ajah. Platinum-blonde braids adorn her head, interlaced with silver beads which hang to her waist. Her mouth is in a perpetual pout, which is common for women from Tarabon and huge black eyes, seldom blinking. Her pretty face is a cold mask, rarely showing emotion or even vague expression. Having been an only child of the Mistress of the Chapter house of Illuminators in Tanchico her childhood was pleasant until the day her life was shattered as she knew it. = Character History = The bustle of the chapter house was awhirl with excitement and preparation. A special display of illuminators was being prepared for the celebration of the newly appointed Panarch and every member of the guild was a twitter with anticipation. Assisting her mother was limited as Portia was only twelve at the time and the complications of alchemy were just then being taught to her, but she packed boxes, ran errands, and lugged anything not bigger than her into the waiting wagons. Loading the final box into the wagon there was a huge explosion from the warehouse that sent debris and dust flying everywhere. Portia was thrown to the ground and rendered unconscious. After coming to, Portia pulled herself to her feet to find the chapter house in total chaos. People ran about screaming in terror and shouting something about a boy that could channel. Fear etched in every face she saw as she made her way through the crowd trying to find her mother. Finding her mother in a heated argument with other members of the guild, she heard them saying something about her having to leave the chapter house. Her mother was being blamed for the incident and was being put out of the guild. It was a shameful day when Portia left with her mother. They were destitute with no way of earning an income. Making Illuminators was as certain as calling a death sentence upon them, but her mother, desperate to support herself and child continued until the day they were discovered and her mother was murdered right before her eyes. Portia spent twelve years as a novice and only eight as an Accepted before being raised to the shawl. Upon choosing the Red Ajah she has participated in many gentlings, the focus of her life. The Red Ajah gave her a way to seek revenge for her mother’s death, now if only she could seek revenge upon the Illuminators. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios